one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 2365-FASD_Conference_Abstract_2008.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00386926 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 2365-FASD_Conference_Abstract_2008.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00386926